


Klaine Smut Filler

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: this is just a tiny klaine smut filler because i've had writers block on my other stories :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 6





	Klaine Smut Filler

“I missed you”, Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear. 

“You did?”, Blaine replied. “I was only gone for...2 days..” Kurt straddled Blaine’s lap and started sucking on his neck. “Oh...now I get it, you didn’t miss  _ me _ .”

“That’s correct...I missed your dick”, Kurt replied, unfastening Blaine’s belt. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrists. 

“Come on, I just got back, aren’t I entitled to one  _ quiet _ night alone with you?” Kurt shook his head. 

“I have been horny ever since you left..”, he replied, continuing to unfasten Blaine’s belt. “Pleaseee.” Blaine sighed. 

“I guess...on the couch?” Kurt shook his head. 

“We can move it to the bedroom…”, he said, after he removed Blaine’s belt. 

\--

Kurt took off his shirt, along with his pants, and threw them to the side. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed as Kurt came over and took off his pants. 

“You didn’t want to fuck me, but yet you’re as hard as I am”, Kurt said, sliding Blaine’s boxers down to his knees. He grabbed his dick and started stroking it. 

“Kurt”, Blaine moaned. “ _ Fuck. _ ” Kurt stopped stroking and went over to their nightstand. He walked back over and hopped on the bed, a bottle of lube in hand. He set the bottle on the bed and got on all fours. 

“Did you miss my sweet ass, Blaine?”, Kurt asked, wiggling his butt a little. Blaine bit his lip, grabbing the bottle of lube. “Hm? Blaine?” Blaine growled under his breath, pulling Kurt’s boxers down. He then squirted lube on his index finger rolled his thumb and index finger to warm it up. 

“Yes...I missed your ass, pretty boy”, Blaine replied as he pushed a finger into Kurt’s hole. 

“I-I don’t need your fingers, Blaine. I need your cock”, Kurt whined. “Please!”

“You..didn’t get a condom out”, Blaine whispered, getting off the bed and going over to the nightstand. 

“No! Blaine! I-I did that on purpose!”, Kurt exclaimed. Blaine got back on the bed.

“Why did you do that?”, he asked, lubing up his dick. 

“I want to suck you off and swallow all of your cum”, Kurt replied. 

“Really?”

“Did I stutter?” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No, you said it clearly...now are you ready?” Kurt whined and nodded. He gasped as the tip of Blaine’s dick entered him. 

“More...I need more!”, Kurt groaned. 

“I leave for two days, then I come back and you’re a cock whore”, Blaine smirked, pushing his full length into his boyfriend. 

“I-I’ve always been a cock whore f-for you...now start moving, or I’ll d-do it myself”, Kurt replied. He yelped when Blaine slapped his ass before he started thrusting in and out. 

“Is that what you wanted?”, Blaine asked him, picking up speed. Kurt moaned, pressing his hands against the headboard. 

“F-faster!” 

“Kurt, I’m so close”, Blaine said. Kurt panted. 

“Pull out then!”, he shouted. Blaine did, making Kurt whine. 

Kurt turned around and got off of the bed while Blaine sat on the edge of the bed again. Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and started sucking his dick. Blaine moaned, grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s hair. 

“Kurt..Kurt”, was all the warning Blaine gave Kurt before he came all down Kurt’s throat. Kurt smiled after he swallowed. 

“That was fun”, he said. 

“Don’t you...wanna cum?”, Blaine asked, slightly out of breath. Kurt smirked. 

“I do”, he said, getting back on the bed. “Use your hands, baby.” Blaine smirked, using his hands to pump his cock until he came, all over himself, Blaine, and the bed. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome”, Blaine smiled. “Did I satisfy you, sir?” Kurt nodded, getting off the bed and getting a wet washcloth. He handed it to Blaine to use to clean himself off. After he did that, Blaine cleaned Kurt off. 

“I’ll change the bed tomorrow, why don’t we take a nice  _ quiet  _ nap  _ together _ ?”, Kurt asked. Blaine smiled softly. 

“I think that would be nice”, he whispered against Kurt’s chest, drifting off to sleep. 

“I really did miss you”, Kurt whispered, playing with Blaine’s hair, knowing he was already asleep. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep, indeed satisfied. 


End file.
